Tell Me
by FreyReh
Summary: Right after 3x02, the continuation of Hook and Emma bonding, this time by the camp fire.


Note: Like a tiger in a cage I paced my livingroom floor, anxious and ready to lash out at any sort of idea I had of starting a new fanfic when I have a few WIPs to take care of. However, there it is, a piece of raw meat I cannot say no to... CAPTAIN SWAN. How can I not after this last episode?! Here, let us see if a drabble will be enough... It's Captain Swan... One little drabble may not be!

Title: Tell Me

Summary: Right after 3x02, the continuation of Hook and Emma bonding, this time by the camp fire.

Rated: T (lang, innuendo)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: EmmaxHook

Dis: I don't own OUAT

.

.

.

_"Perhaps I would..."_

Those words continued to reverberate in her mind as she stared almost helplessly into the flames of the fire. Her sea-green eyes glowed like the molten embers within the fire Regina had started with a flick of her wrist. Even with their differences, Emma was happy to have her along for the battle to get Henry back: even though her dependency on magic was almost their undoing.

Emma's eyes slowly traveled over the camp. Her parents were sleeping beneath one lean-to, David more restless than Mary Margaret. Regina was under her shelter, feigning sleep. Emma was aware that the last shelter was empty. The one Hook should be under. She wasn't worried, her trust in him having increased after the last battle with the Lost Boys. Who would have thought that she, Emma Swan, could grow to trust Captain Hook?

"This spot taken, luv?"

She looked up to meet his blazing blue eyes, slightly thrown over his ability to sneak up on her. He looked the part of vicious pirate with his hand on the hilt of his sword and his hook gleaming at his side. The Captain Hook she had grown up reading about was nothing like him, and not just because he lacked the waxy mustache and perm. He wasn't a cowardly codfish, in fact quite the opposite. He was just... Him.

_Killian_.

"It's a free country, island, whatever," said Emma, gesturing with a slight dip of her head at the empty space beside her.

He settled down beside her, elbow brushing against hers as he leaned back against the same thick, fallen log she was using to support her back. He made a show of unsheathing his sword and setting it beside him in much the same way she did hers. She drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin against her knees while he uncapped his rum and took another swig of it.

"Keep drinking it like that and you'll run out," she said turning her head to stare at him.

"Please, this is a magical pouch. It instantly fills up with rum as soon as it grows empty. I've unlimited supply."

"_Really_?" she asked.

"No," he said with a smirk. "But its a lovely thought, isn't it?"

Emma chuckled, turning her head to look back at the fire. After only a moment he nudged her and she lowered her legs, sprawling them out in front of her before focusing her attention on him. He was once again offering his precious rum and instead of fighting it she decided to take the satchel and take two large drinks of it. She exhaled, handing the rum back to him with a lick of her lips, and she didn't miss the fact that his charcoal lined eyes were focused on that action.

What was with pirates and eyeliner? Perhaps Killian Jones was a mixture of Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow? He certainly had the lecherous grin and love of rum along with the overuse of eyeliner that no way in hell made her think he was sexy as hell. Ugh.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"_Why_ do you always assume I want something?"

"Because you're Captain Hook," she answered, as if it were the most obvious answer ever.

He scoffed at her before relenting and acknowledging her point with a nod. He settled himself more comfortably against the log, booted ankles crossing while he took another drink before capping the satchel and tucking it against his side. He ran his hand through his hair before crossing his arms over his chest. What a pair they made, their body language almost identical, but as always, he broke the silence.

"I meant what I said."

"What?" she asked, pulling a piece of her hair behind her ear, eyes on the flames before her.

"I would like to get to know you better, Swan," he said softly and her head snapped upwards so she could stare at him. Her eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and anticipation because for some reason he was closer than she remembered him being. He noticed the change of her behavior and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"It's just..." She shrugged. "I guess I'm not used to this whole people wanting to get to know me thing."

It was as close to an invitation to conversation he was going to get. She was opening the door slightly and it was up to him to jam his way in. He nodded at her statement before pressing just a bit more.

"Because of what happened when you were a wee babe," he said.

"I..." She sighed, now looking away from him and down at her hands. "You asked what I had to be to unlock the map..."

She trailed off, still reluctant to tell her tale. Skittish like wild animal filled with fear upon realizing a threat was upon them. Hesitating only a moment he lifted his right hand and placed it on her left knee. Not in a sexual way, but a way to show... Comfort? Assurance? She wasn't sure but once again, as if there was a magnetic pull, her eyes were looking upon his.

Transfixed.

"Tell me," he urged.

"An orphan." She could read the shock in his eyes. It was something he wasn't expecting and his hand tightened just a fraction. "I had to be what I've been for the past twenty-eight years of my life. Alone. Thrown away like a piece of trash. Pan said something to me that's stuck... I don't forgive them. I haven't even really thought about it until now. I understand why they did what they did..."

"But?" he asked.

"A small part of me wonders what would have happened if they kept me. Then I feel guilty because then I wouldn't have had Henry and, hell, the curse would probably still be in place and I'd be an infant still but Pan was right, I still haven't forgiven them. At least not fully, and I still view myself as being alone and I know its stupid, its so stupid..." Suddenly she stopped, licking her lips. "Wow I'm telling you a lot. Just how strong is that rum?"

"Not very," he said and as she once again tried to look away from him he took his hand off her knee and placed it below her chin. Her breath was hot against the skin of his hand and he ignored the tingle that ran up his arm and to the heart he thought long dead. "Look at me, Emma."

She did, panic and the need to run once again in her gaze, and he gave her credit for not running.

"You're not alone. I see the way Snow looks at you. She has the same look on her face you do for Henry. Regret. Regret for giving you up so easily. I know for certain if she could turn back time she would. Circumstances led us to where we are today. You have your parents, and Henry, and the whole lot of Storybrooke that love you. If any one of us is alone, it's me, Luv."

Emma felt a sudden thickness in her throat and her vision was getting a little blurry. Dammit, she did NOT want to cry, but he was speaking the damn truth. She was certain of it, and he had a point: in the end her parents had protected her from a vicious curse and for all she knew she could have been Regina's prize in the end. The thought of Regina being the one raising her sent a chill down her spine. Hook was right, without all the mishaps and missteps she wouldn't have Henry.

"Thank you," she said softly, meaning it, and he retracted his hand, shrugging.

"Can't have the Savior being a depressed damsel now, can I?"

"No, I guess not."

Her jaw was incredibly warm from where his hand had been. The flames made the planes of his face more dignified and the shadows even deeper. Her thinking this after just losing Neal sent a wave of guilt through her. She had told Neal she loved him but... But with her feeling THIS for Hook so soon after, was her final 'I love you' to the father of her child nothing but a heat of the moment proclamation?

After everything that happened, Neal had chosen to stay away when he knew the curse was broken whereas Hook... After everything they had done to each other... He had stayed. He had come back to help her and that... That meant more to her now than anything else.

"Killian?"

He was startled by the use of his real name. She smiled at this before making a bold move of trust. Of friendship. She placed her head on his shoulder, relaxing against him. He tensed for only a moment before shifting, wrapping an arm around her to help ward off the chill of the night.

"Yes, Emma?" he asked and the warm feeling in her chest only expanded as he ran his hand up and down her arm, warming the cool skin. She looked up at him, sea-green crashing into blue.

"You're not alone either."

"Oh good, I was looking forward to sharing a blanket with you," he said, making her chuckle and roll her eyes. She swatted him on the chest.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Is that what this is? A moment?"

"Yep." Emma straightened. "Moment is officially ruined."

"Oh c'mon Swan," said Hook, a twinkle in his eye. "I'm willing to try this whole '_moment' _thing again. Come a little closer."

"I don't think so," she said.

"Fine," he said with a deep sigh. "I guess I'll just go to my little spot. _Alone_. Even though the Savior assured me that I'd never, _ever_, be alone."

"Good GOD you like to hear yourself talk, don't you?"

"Not as much as I like hearing you talk, Luv." He smiled before standing, brushing off his legs. He hesitated a moment. "Remember what I said. You're not alone... Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight," she said softly, watching him retreat to his lean-to. "Killian?"

"Yes?" he asked, settling down in his spot.

"Remember what I said, too," she said and their eyes met once more. He smiled before laying down, and Emma resumed staring into the fire. What the two didn't know was that Regina was still wide awake under her blanket and she rolled her eyes while pulling it up over her shoulders.

"I swear to God those two are just as bad as Snow and her Charming," she grumbled. "Idiots."

.

.

.

END


End file.
